In the musical world, guitars have been a common instrument for hundreds of years. Today, electrical and acoustical guitars are an essential ingredient in many realms of music. Through the years, guitarists have attempted to manipulate the sound of the guitar to create a wide range of sounds to capture an individual style and feel for the music they present. There are many means or methods of accomplishing the foregoing through utilization of a tonal device enabling the creation of variable guitar sounds. This device has customarily been referred to as a xe2x80x9cwah-wah boxxe2x80x9dor, more generally, a class of devices known as xe2x80x9cguitar processorsxe2x80x9dwhich are utilized while playing the guitar. In usual fashion, guitar processors are in essence an electronic device enabling the oscillation of electronic signals emitted by the electronic guitar. The guitar processor enables broad tonal range and is a stand alone device customarily located between the guitar and an amplifier. The electronic signal from the guitar runs through the processor and then into a common amplifier. The processor sits on the floor and normally contains a button or pedal which is manipulated while upon the floor by the artist""s foot during guitar playing. The processor, and the oscillation omitted therefrom, creates a variety of sounds and tones which would not customarily be capable of achievement by a stand alone guitar.
In furtherance of the multiplicity of sounds desired by guitarists, various xe2x80x9cwah-wahxe2x80x9d pedals and processors have been developed to create a litany of acoustics and sounds. However, with all processors in the prior art, the artist was required to either stand by the xe2x80x9cwah-wahxe2x80x9d pedal or relocate to it in order to trigger and utilize the pedal or button located thereon to activate it and achieve the desired variety of sounds. This, obviously, places great limitations upon a guitarist in terms of stage presence and style of play.
In order to eliminate and reduce the limitations inherent in the physical location of the processor, the instant invention is presented.
In principal, the instant device provides a means for achieving all of the benefits of a guitar processor absent the physical restraints inherent in the location of the processor. As such, it is the principal object of the within invention to provide a means of providing these broad ranges of sounds customarily realized by a guitar processor but without the requirement either to be physically in contact with, or relocate to, the processor as it rests upon the floor and/or stage.
In furtherance of the principal object of this invention, the within device presents the capability of accomplishing all of the foregoing. Specifically, it presents a method of establishing an electronic device integral with a guitar strap on either the guitar body or guitar neck side of the strap. During play, the artist, in lieu of relocating or utilizing the standard processor pedal, simply either pushes downward or pulls upward on the guitar strap. The electronic device located therein replaces the means of modifying the sound signal normally located within the processor and accomplishes the same function as the prior art processor. Therefore, the manipulation of either the neck or body of the guitar activates the electronic device and creates the variable signals for transference into the electronic portion of a standardized processor located anywhere on the floor. There is now no need for the processor to be in proximity to the artist. Thus, the artist is able to traverse the stage and not adopt a particular style of play in order to activate his processor and accomplish the desired broad range of sounds.
There is a further distinct and apparent object of this invention to provide a device which could be incorporated into any musical instrument held by any artist in which variable sound is required and/or desired.
Further distinct objects shall become apparent by a review of the specification, drawings, and claim of the within invention.